


A gift

by Castel



Series: Heavenfell drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Genderless Frisk, Guardian Angel Asriel, Heavenfell AU, Multi, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Polyamory, Underfell Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), we're in for fluff bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel
Summary: The skelebros are at it again with evil plans.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Heavenfell drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368538
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	A gift

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming in the middle of Spring.

Under the blossoming cherry tree, a picnic blanket was spread on the fresh, vivid green grass and fallen petals.

Papyrus smiled when he saw the human stop at the doorway with utter surprise on their soft face.

« Wait, what's that ? » They asked, confused. Sans laughed right next to Frisk and as he took their hands and dragged them down the steps, he said.

« I don't know. What does it look like to you ? » He chuckled. They looked up at Papyrus.

« Why does it look like a surprise ? Did something happen ? » The little bean asked with a bit of worry in their eyes. They were letting Sans guide them over there, yet still with a bit of resistance in their attempt at figuring out what it was all about. « Are you guys okay ? »

« Don't worry, love. » Papyrus laid a hand between their shoulder blades as an invitation to go forward. « We're okay. »

« You're both acting strange... » Frisk squinted in suspicion.

Both of the brothers threw a glance at each other, before a mischievous smile made its way on their mouths.

« Are we ? » Sans repeated with a smug face. The human was even more suspicious and confused. They then turned their face towards an empty space, as if they were looking at someone.

« Asriel, tell me what's going on ! »

« Nuh uh uh. » Papyrus warned. « No cheating. Let's have a seat instead, shall we ? » The younger brother suggested. Defeated, their partner sighed and finally allowed the monsters to drag them over the picnic set.

They settled down in a circle of three and the human watched the brothers fetch stuff from the cooler and picnic basket that were on the side, taking out a fresh vegetable salad from one, and a salty cake still warm from the other. Frisk's eyes twinkled at the sight and scent.

« Dang, that smells really good... » They said almost in a whisper. The skelebros' face lightened up at the compliment. « So... Why aren't you guys at work today ? » Frisk then asked them.

« Oh, you know... » Sans took that nonchalant tone that his sweetheart knew oh too well while he began cutting the salty cake in slices under Frisk's attentive watch. « Monster Heat coming earlier this year, the dog on the stove burning our house down, Justice calling... »

« Our lover's missed latest birthday for a third reincarnation in a row... » Papyrus added with the same tone that he picked up after so many decades living together. The human stared at them both mouth agape while they were serving each other.

« What, really ? »

Their lovers turned their eyelights on them and nodded simultaneously. Frisk remained still and silent, and in a few seconds, their eyes welled up with tears. Another couple seconds later, they were laughing happily and wiping their eyes with their covered wrist. Sans and Papyrus smiled at their soft and adorable giggle, and handed the cutie their full plate over to them, which Frisk received and thanked them still with wet eyes.

The lovebirds have been eating and chatting for an hour at least, enjoying the homemade food that the skeleton monsters prepared with care while appreciating the pleasantly cool breeze of Spring. There was no cloud to be seen in the sky so the sun shined bright upon the field around the house. Buttercups in the background danced in the light wind, like falling petals from the blossomed trees. A handful had been scattering around the picnic set, originating in their wake the soft fruity scent to them.

The dessert was delicious. A red fruit cake, just like Frisk enjoyed them. A perfect balance of sweetness and fruity, and light as it just vanished in their throat like the magical food it was. The human was so glad to be able to enjoy the dishes like their monster lovers did, to be satiated without feeling stuffed. Something they grew so familiar with that regular human food was a pain to digest. Another of those adaptations.

Their plate with what seemed to be left overs aside, the human's mind was wandering, their red eyes lost in the distance. To believe they've come this far... It was a blessing, only thanks to their Guardian Angel who guided them over and over back Home. He was trully the best of them all. Speaking of the devil (Angel?), Asriel was sitting close to his protégé, feeding off the energy of Frisk's offering peacefully. Although he couldn't properly interact with most living beings, he enjoyed his time here as well.

« Sweetheart ? » Sans called. Frisk returned to their senses and looked at the brothers to see in Papyrus' long hands a little jewelry box.

The human was astonished.

« You didn't... »

« Pay a fortune for that ? » Papyrus finished with a smirk and a raised browbone. « Don't you worry, dear human. Open it. »

Frisk listened and took it. The first thing they noticed was the cyan glow coming from the inside of the box as they pulled up the lid to discover, once fully opened, a pendant kept inside. Shiny crystals trapped inside a tiny bottle with clear liquid to unify the glow. As a result, it reminded of Waterfall's rivers with the way how the bottle shined with the same hue. The little one gasped at the sight of such a simple yet thoughtful creation.

As they admired it still in its little jewelry box, Papyrus spoke.

« We know how much you love Waterfall. » That brought Frisk's attention up to him. « And we haven't been there in a while, for many reasons... »

By their tone and sad eyes, the little human knew what they were implying and couldn't help but lower their gaze on the necklace to hide their sadness and shame.

« With Paps, we thought that we could do something to cheer you up... » Sans smiled while he stared at his taller brother. Frisk listened and watched in silence, really curious to know the story. « While you were away, we trotted back Home and visited Waterfall again. I talked to Paps about those twinkling cristals that cover the walls of the caves and how it would be nice crafting something with them. »

« I liked the idea, especially since I'm a sucker for crafts. » Papyrus admitted with an amused smile. « So I helped Sans getting some pieces- »

« Oh man, you should have seen me ! I was flying and doing sick flips. » Sans laughed at the memory, joined by his younger brother.

Now the little one was really invested in their story telling. Frisk imagined the scene and couldn't suppress nor the smile nor the giggle of amusement that followed. The thought of them sharing moments like good bros always cheered them up, each time a proof of how their relationship improved over time.

« Cool stuff. » Sans finished with a chuckle.

« Once we got the crystals, I was left with the mission to make it into a jewelry. I found some ideas through the Newnet and that's the result... » Papyrus ended with a small, unsure smile.

Their lover lowered their gaze on the gift to admire it once more, now that they knew the story behind it. They did all of this without them knowing, those little sneaky bastards... The human felt their heart flutter and swell with happiness, and heat hit across their face. All that love was too much, three reincarnations and they still didn't know how to handle it ! Their eyes stung again with the need to cry out of joy, but they'd be strong and smile instead.

« I... Love it... » The little angel said quietly at first, their voice sounded so soft as if breathtaken. « Thank you so much... » The skeleton monster turned his attention over his sweetheart and gestured at them to approach.

« C'me here. »

The human obeyed and sat between the boys. Papyrus took the jewelry by the chain and Frisk took it as a cue to turn their back on him, their hands now resting in Sans' who smiled down at them with a warm and loving gaze. While Papyrus was laying the pendant against Frisk's front and dragging the ends of the necklace behind their neck to tie it, his older sibling helped by holding Frisk's hair on the side so he could see better.

« This way, wherever you go, you'll always have a piece of Waterfall with you. » Sans said with a soft tone.

« You did all of this for me... » They muttered, gaze lowered and their left hand feeling for the glowing pendant, its vial fresh and tingling against their skin. The skeleton monster in front of them was kissing the corner of their skull gently. « You didn't have to. »

« Yet we still wanted it. » Papyrus replied while tying the necklace successfully. « We're only showing you how much you mean to us. »

Once it was done, the brothers took a bit of distance to look at the result of their hardwork. Their partner was still blushing heavily, their gaze bright and glistening. The silence they left made the human's shyness shoot up until they said in unison.

« Perfection. »

Even after all these years, words like these still had effects on their little human soul, and the little one's gaze widened for a quick moment, before tears of joy ran down their face.

« Thank you. » They said with a sob and a smile that they couldn't hide. Frisk reached for the brothers and embraced them. « I love you both so, so much... » Their voice wavered before they started to sniffle. Papyrus and Sans threw a glance at each other and smiled before they embraced their lover back.

« We love you too, my dear. » The lanky skeleton said while he nuzzled the top of their head. Sans added with a smile.

« Happy belated birthday, sweetheart. »

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little text ! I wanted to tell the story behind an illustration that I did, couldn't help it <3


End file.
